


The Family Jewels

by tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Короче, однажды Микки и Роз попросили Рэя последить за их сыном
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Глава первая, в которой Рэй берется за необычную работу, а Флетчер отстаивает права юношества

— Мне кажется, у меня что-то с дикцией, — пробормотал Рэймонд. — Когда я говорю — сегодня не получится, сложный день, — тебе слышится: «Дорогой Флетчер, приходи в любое время!»

Вид у него и правда был уставший и какой-то взъерошенный: под глазами залегли темные круги, кардиган расстегнут, и даже очки, кажется, сидели криво.

— Я все прекрасно слышал, — поспешил заверить его Флетчер. — Именно поэтому я здесь — чтобы подбодрить тебя после тяжелой работы. Бокал чего-нибудь крепкого, кино, может быть, даже массаж…

— Сейчас двенадцать дня. 

— Ну, а пока я просто тихонько посижу, поработаю, — широко улыбнулся Флетчер. — У тебя, как я уже говорил, обстановка очень этому способствует.

Рэймонд вздохнул и наконец-то отошел в сторону, пропуская его в дом.

— Сегодня не способствует, — сказал он. 

На самом деле намерения Флетчера и правда были исключительно благими. Если работать до поздней ночи, а, проснувшись, снова возвращаться к делам, можно в край ебануться. Отдых и здоровый сон — одни из важнейших составляющих жизни: Менделеев увидел во сне таблицу периодических элементов, Бор — модель атома. В конце концов, самому Флетчеру регулярно снился Рэймонд, и сны эти имели весьма определенную направленность — что тоже было неплохо, пусть и никак не влияло на мировую науку. 

С кухни раздался грохот. В голову сразу же полезли дурные мысли — последние пару лет работу Рэймонда составляла по большей части отчетность, столь же унылая, сколь и безопасная. Спасибо Микки Пирсону, который окончательно познал вкус пенсионерской жизни в загородном домике. Если этот ебучий особняк можно было назвать домиком.

— Тебе там случайно не нужна помощь? — тихо спросил Флетчер. — Или я все-таки совсем-совсем не вовремя?

— Помощь нужна, но не та, какая ты думаешь. Пошли.

На полу валялись кастрюли и сковородки, дверь тумбы была распахнута — но, похоже, в кухне никого, кроме них, не было.

— У тебя завелся полтергейст? — поинтересовался Флетчер нарочито веселым тоном. — Или ты пытался построить Пизанскую башню из посуды, но не преуспел?

Рэймонд не ответил. Флетчер подошел к тумбе, заглянул внутрь — и аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Бля! — воскликнул он и тут же покосился на Рэймонда. Тот лишь укоризненно поджал губы, отчего его лицо сделалось еще более усталым, поэтому Флетчер спросил:

— Это твой?

Сидевший внутри ребенок лет двух-трех — светлые волосы, голубые глаза, джемпер с вышитым медвежонком, — вытаращил глаза и уставился на Флетчера как баран на новые ворота.

— Я что, похож на человека, у которого есть дети? — не выдержал Рэймонд. 

Флетчер окинул его долгим взглядом и сказал:

— Вообще-то да. Трое очаровательных карапузов и женушка, прям как в рекламе йогурта или хлопьев. Так чей это пиздюк?

— Я сейчас из тебя йогурт сделаю. Этот, как ты его назвал, пиздюк — Стив, сын Микки. Им с Розалинд надо было уехать на день, ну а дальше ты сам понимаешь.

— Не понимаю. У Микки закончились деньги? Няньки нынче настолько дороги?

— Няньку можно подкупить, а ребенка — убить или похитить. А у меня, конечно, с ним ничего не случится.

Пиздюк, будто в подтверждение его слов, поднял с пола две металлические крышки от кастрюли и пизданул ими друг о друга так, что у Флетчера в ушах зазвенело — а затем издал губами пердящий звук.

— Микки вручил мне целую коробку его игрушек, — продолжил Рэймонд. — Машинки там всякие. 

— Зачем нам машинки, — просюсюкал Флетчер, — когда есть такой замечательный ящичек? А где, кстати, они?

Рэймонд притащил большую картонную коробку и водрузил на стол. В коробке и правда оказались преимущественно машинки — за исключением большого одинокого кубика и пары пластмассовых пистолетов. Видимо, остальные существующие в мире игрушки были недостаточно мужественны для того, чтобы пиздюк самого Микки Пирсона в них играл.

— Хорошие игрушки, — одобрил Флетчер. — Не такие интересные, конечно, как мои, но мои ему рановато. 

— Отстань от ребенка со своими мерзкими шутками.

— Уже отстал. — Флетчер примирительно поднял ладони. — Так ты говорил, тебе нужна помощь. Не то чтобы я претендовал на лавры доктора Спока, но все же.

— Нужно купить ему поесть. Розалинд дала детское питание, но с ним вышла проблема.

— Понос? Аллергия?

На лице Рэймонда застыла маска спокойствия, за которой Флетчер уже давно научился распознавать желание проломить кому-нибудь череп.

Чаще всего, конечно, этим кем-нибудь был он сам.

— Проблема в том, что он разбрызгал пюре по всей кухне. И когда я наконец-то все отмыл и пошел переодеться, он каким-то образом открыл сраный комод, вытащил оттуда всю посуду и залез внутрь. — Рэймонд потер переносицу под очками и издал тихий звук, напоминающий что-то среднее между стоном и воем. — Не ребенок, а какой-то ебаный ниндзя.

— Дети всегда так, — успокаивающе произнес Флетчер. — Этот пиздюк хотя бы еще тихий. 

Он усилием воли прогнал из головы картину — Рэймонд с лицом, перепачканным фруктовым пюре, — и продолжил:

— Тут рядом есть детское кафе, возьму там что-нибудь.

— Спасибо, — Рэймонд будто бы попытался улыбнуться, но тут же снова посерьезнел.

— И перестань уже называть пиздюка пиздюком! — сказал он.

***

Флетчер вернулся через полчаса, прижимая к груди огромную белую коробку.

— Уверен, это понравится ему куда больше, чем какое-то там пюре. 

В коробке обнаружился торт — покрытый белоснежной глазурью и с двумя фигурками наверху.

— Ты, кажется, собирался в детское кафе, — сказал Рэй.

— Я там и был, — бодро отозвался Флетчер. — Но посмотрел на все эти паровые котлеты из индейки и решил, что, будь я ребенком, ни за что не стал бы такое жрать. А у них там еще кондитерская. Вообще они делают торты только на заказ, но от этого как раз отказались. То ли жених сбежал со своим другом, то ли невеста с подружкой, в общем, какое-то там недоразумение.

— Ты уверен, что детям такое можно? — Рэй с сомнением окинул взглядом торт. Флетчер пальцем соскреб глазурь с краю и задумчиво облизнул его.

— Детям полезно есть твердую пищу, — произнес он наконец наставническим тоном. — Тут и на нас хватит, я думаю. Я бы, конечно, предпочел съесть кусок с твоего живота, но, боюсь, тогда не выйдет следить за нашим маленьким другом.

— Игры с едой — это отвратительно, — сказал Рэй. 

— О, и насчет игр, — Флетчер достал из кармана брюк какую-то смятую книжку и маркеры. — Одолжил у них раскраску — вдруг пи…, — он осекся, — мелкому понравится.

Обложку украшал кит, на спине которого возвышались дома.

— Здесь написано, что она для детей семи-девяти лет, — усомнился Рэй. Флетчер снова облизал крем с пальца и пожал плечами.

— Не будь занудой, радость моя. Ты же не думаешь, что в три года дети не различают цветов?

— Ему два. 

— И что? Ну, получится не очень аккуратно. Не думаю, что это заденет его чувство прекрасного.

Рэй открыл раскраску где-то на середине, и его взгляду тут же предстал огромный кислотно-зеленый заяц с красными глазами. Его уши, видимо, показались тому, кто раскрашивал, недостаточно большими — так что он увеличил их, сделав в итоге размером с самого зайца и разрисовав черными бабочками.

Что ж, у Стива были достойные предшественники.

— Я однажды видел похожего, — доверительным тоном сказал Флетчер, наклонившись к плечу Рэя. — Когда съел марочку. Я выгнал его на балкон, но его уши были такими огромными, что заполнили собой всю квартиру, и мне пришлось убежать оттуда.

— Так может, это твое творчество?

— Ты переоцениваешь меня, дорогой. — Флетчер засмеялся. — Насколько я хорош во всем, настолько плох в рисовании.

Рэй представил себе его сидящим в кондитерской и сосредоточенно разрисовывающим кролика. Картина почему-то получалась до ужаса правдоподобная.

— Давай уже покормим его, — сказал Флетчер, кивнув в сторону тумбы, из которой доносилось что-то, похожее на пение.

С тортом дело пошло веселее, чем с пюре. По крайней мере, расхерачить его по всей кухне было гораздо сложнее.

— Давай, дружочек, — радостно кудахтал Флетчер, поднося ложку ко рту Стива. — Скушай ложечку за папу Микки.

— За маму! — обиженно кричал Стив, но от торта отказываться не спешил.

— Ну хорошо, а теперь ложечку за дядю Рэймонда.

Дядя Рэймонд вздохнул и сказал:

— Вообще-то Розалинд говорила, что он уже умеет есть самостоятельно.

Флетчер обернулся и укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Я смотрю, тебе понравилось отмывать кухню.

— За маму! — завопил Стив.

— За маму, за маму, радость моя, — Флетчер потрепал его по голове и сказал, обращаясь уже к Рэю: — Передай, пожалуйста, Микки, что ему стоит принимать больше участия в жизни ребенка, а то сынуля отказывается лопать торт в его честь.

— Микки — хороший отец. Может, он просто скучает по матери. 

— За маму, — утвердительно кивнул ребенок. — А где странный дядя?

— Что это за странный дядя? — Флетчер, раскладывавший перед ним раскраску и маркеры, заметно напрягся.

— Это он утром сказал, что в коридоре странный дядя. Я охуел, проверил весь дом, камеры — никого. Потом позвонил Микки, и оказалось, что это воображаемый друг Стива.

— Интересно, в чем его странность. Впрочем, надеюсь, что это правда воображение, и я останусь единственным странным дядей в твоем доме.

— Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не был странным.

—- Брось, ведь тогда я не был бы таким обаятельным. О, смотри, ему нравится!

— Почему зая зееный? — спросил Стив. 

Рэй задумался. Затем посмотрел на Флетчера в надежде на подсказку — но тот скорчил ошарашенную рожу и пожал плечами, мол, ему откуда знать.

— Заи бывают селые, — продолжил Стив, — или беые. А он зееный.

— Ну, — произнес Рэй, — наверное, он ел много зеленой травки, овощей всяких. Вот и позеленел.

— Мама говоит, надо есть буку. Значит, я тоже позеенею?

— Это вряд ли, — сказал Флетчер. — Но буку лучше не есть.

Стив с серьезным видом кивнул и начал что-то черкать в раскраске. Рэй поднялся, ухватил Флетчера за предплечье и оттащил в другой конец кухни к холодильнику.

— Бука — это брокколи! — накинулся он на него. — Ты ему сейчас наговоришь всякого, а мне объяснять, почему ребенок отказывается есть.

— Ну, знаешь ли! — Флетчер возмущенно развел руками. — Между прочим, брокколи — страшная гадость. Вот ты в детстве ее любил?

— Меня не кормили брокколи, — сухо сказал Рэй. 

— А меня кормили. Сначала я отдавал ее собаке, потом, когда подрос, начал выкидывать в окно. В итоге попал в соседа, и он так заорал, что я от страха свалился с подоконника и сломал ногу. 

— Из этого можно сделать вывод, что лучше бы ты ее ел.

Флетчер засмеялся.

— Не двигайся, — сказал он. — У тебя крем на щеке.

Рэй поднял было руку, чтобы стереть — но Флетчер удержал его за запястье, а затем сделал шаг вперед и Рэй почувствовал влажное прикосновение чужого языка.

— Ты здесь, чтобы помочь мне с ребенком, — напомнил он, игнорируя сосущее чувство в районе солнечного сплетения. 

— Разве я не помог? Вот он, рисует себе спокойненько. 

Стив и правда что-то с увлечением раскрашивал. Несмотря на опасения, пока что дела шли неплохо — никаких проблем вроде неконтролируемых истерик, с которыми Рэй, откровенно говоря, не представлял, что делать. Подгузники и испачканная кухня были полной ерундой, а вот как успокаивать ревущего ребенка, он не знал. И Флетчер, несмотря на браваду, скорее всего тоже.

Рэй все-таки потер щеку.

— Ты соврал про крем, — сказал он.

— Ну да, — ответил Флетчер и, почти вплотную прижавшись к нему боком, сказал в самое ухо: — Но ты такой сладкий, что разницы почти нет.

— И теперь твоя помощь сводится к нулю. — Рэй сделал глубокий вдох. — Пойдем посмотрим, что он там рисует.

Стив сосредоточенно и усердно закрашивал страницу в желтый цвет.

— Концептуально, — пробормотал Рэй. 

— Не обесценивай чужие старания, — строго сказал Флетчер. — Ну, как твои успехи?

— Я сдеал касиво, — гордо сказал Стив и выставил вперед ладошки. 

Его кончики пальцев были в крови. 

Рэй вздрогнул и почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок — но в следующую секунду понял, что это всего лишь чертов маркер.

— Я хотел как у мамы, — добавил Стив.

— Господи, — произнес Рэй и разве что за голову не схватился. — Надо это стереть. 

— Зачем? — Флетчер посмотрел на него так, будто он сказал какую-то глупость. — У ребенка должно быть право на самовыражение.

— Его родители не одобрят такое самовыражение.

В аптечке были спиртовые салфетки — Рэй вытащил их, прикинул, чем еще можно воспользоваться, если не ототрется. Ацетон? Стиральный порошок? Как-то чересчур. Ластик?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — напирал тем временем Флетчер. — Может, он у них так целыми днями ходит.

Рэй сердито посмотрел на него.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдался тот. — Я держу, ты смываешь — или наоборот?

— Звучит так, будто мы его пытать собрались.

— Вдруг он не захочет расставаться с маникюром. Хотя можно дождаться, пока он уснет. Когда у него там по расписанию сон?

— С двух часов. А потом с ним надо будет сходить на прогулку.

Флетчер положил руку Рэю на плечо и похлопал — то ли ободряюще, то ли сочувственно.

— Это будет замечательный день, — сказал он. — Я уже предвижу.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Стив находит нового друга, Рэй находит в себе талант к рукоделию, а Флетчер — преподавательские качества

Суперспособность Флетчера заключалась в умении относиться ко всему, происходящему в жизни, как к увлекательному челленджу.

«Я поспорил сам с собой, что случится раньше», — сказал он, когда они впервые оказались на кухонном столе практически без одежды. «Ты убьешь меня, или мы трахнемся». Рэй, конечно, тут же захотел его убить, но Флетчер крепко держал сзади за предплечья. В итоге он ограничился тем, что двинул ему затылком в челюсть — и остаток вечера они провели, прикладывая друг другу к голове и подбородку лед.

Это, как ни странно, оказалось весьма сближающим занятием.

Так вот, для Флетчера абсолютно все было увлекательным испытанием. Заявить Микки после того, как подставил их, что теперь тот увидел, как он, Флетчер, хорош, и просто обязан нанять его за большие деньги? Пожалуйста. Три дня сидеть в болоте, воображая себя великим шпионом? С удовольствием. Кататься с чужим ребенком по стремной металлической трубе, которая почему-то называется горкой? Охуенно, в любое время дня и ночи. Горка, между прочим, действительно была жуткая, но у Стива почему-то вызывала нездоровый энтузиазм. Рэй смотрел, как они с Флетчером снова и снова выезжают из нее, и не мог побороть мысль о том, что на следующий раз они уже не выедут, провалившись в черную дыру, ведущую в другое измерение.

Возможно, это стоило обсудить с психологом.

Телефон у него в кармане завибрировал. Писал Том. «Я не могу найти файл!!!». «Перешли мне его пожалуйста». Рэй поморщился и полез в исходящие. После того, как Микки ушел на покой, в какой-то степени стало проще: его работа полностью перестала быть грязной. С другой стороны — и это было важно — убеждать людей с помощью кулаков и оружия куда проще и приятнее, чем на совещаниях и в деловой переписке. Он нашел нужное сообщение — отправленное только утром, Том явно в глаза ебался, — переслал, и тут у него над головой деликатно покашляли.

— Мы тут встретили кое-кого, — сказал Флетчер.

— Он бует зить со мной, — добавил Стив.

К груди он прижимал плюшевого медведя. Грязного, рваного, с одним полустертым пластиковым глазом — он явно видал лучшие времена.

— Я пытался ему объяснить, что это плохая идея. — Флетчер развел руками. — Но он уперся, мол, хочу и все.

Рэй почувствовал, как кровь приливает к вискам.

— Выкиньте его немедленно, — прохрипел он. Ни Стив, ни Флетчер не сдвинулись с места, поэтому он выхватил медведя, резко вскочил на ноги и изо всех сил швырнул его подальше. Опрокинул обоих на землю и, удерживая Стива, чтобы не начал вырываться, зажмурился.

Взрыва не было.

— Да он там давно валялся, — почему-то прошептал Флетчер. — Еще когда мы только пришли. Детка, это всего лишь сраный медведь, самое худшее — в нем могут быть клопы.

Вокруг по-прежнему было спокойно. Лежащий рядом Стив на удивление не плакал — только громко дышал, сопя носом. Подняв голову, Рэй огляделся: горка, качели, веревочная лестница, скамейки — все целое. Две женщины на другом конце площадки смотрели на них испуганно и с неодобрением.

Поднявшись на ноги, Рэй судорожно ощупал Стива. Пиздец, хоть бы он ничего ему не повредил. Правая ладонь была поцарапана, и джинсы испачкались, но в целом, кажется, обошлось.

— У тебя что-нибудь болит? — спросил Рэй. Стив утер ладошкой нос и прогундел:

— А где мифа?

— Я же говорил, — подтвердил Флетчер, отряхивая с куртки грязь. — Уперся, вынь да положь ему этого медведя. 

— Никаких медведей, — отрезал Рэй. — Даже если это просто игрушка, и в нем нету взрывчатки, камер, маячков и всего такого, домой я его не потащу.

Стив набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и разревелся.

***

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Флетчер, — а если я буду вопить и плакать, то смогу уговорить тебя надеть кружевное белье?

Рэй вздохнул, перевернул многострадального медведя на брюхо и сделал на спине разрез.

— Иди на хер, Флетчер. Это так не работает.

— А по-моему, очень даже работает.

Набивка у медведя оказалась желтой, спрессовавшейся от времени в отдельные комки. Никаких посторонних предметов в ней не было. Рэй вытащил очередной ошметок и положил на расстеленную на столе целлофановую пленку.

— Назову этого медведя Флетчер, — сказал он. — Он такой же старый, грязный и отвратительный, как и ты.

— И ты все-таки притащил его домой. — Флетчер ухмыльнулся. — А со мной ты теперь тоже все время будешь в перчатках и в маске? Поиграем в доктора и пациента?

Рэй придерживался мнения, что люди, которые находят игру в доктора и пациента возбуждающей, просто никогда не лежали в бесплатной больнице.

— Вообще-то ты должен следить за Стивом, — заметил он.

— Да все с ним нормально. Смотрит спокойно свои мультики. Там что-то про существо, которое лижет своих друзей, а им это не нравится.

— Кажется, в «Чужом» было что-то похожее. — Рэй удивленно приподнял бровь. — Это точно детский канал?

— Точно-точно. — Флетчер вытянул голову в сторону телевизора. — О, теперь они учат его спрашивать, прежде чем лизать!

— Спрашивать, прежде чем лизать — это важно. Слушай, посмотри здесь рядом дома под сдачу? Вдруг в этом медведе все-таки блохи, и придется вызывать дезинсекцию.

— Ого, а зачем ты его наизнанку вывернул? — удивился Флетчер. — Ладно, как скажешь. Какие будут пожелания? Кровать кинг-сайз, — он наклонился ближе к Рэю, — может, джакузи?

Рэй отшатнулся и резко отдернул медведя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя завелись блохи? — спросил он. — Без проблем, но тогда, будь добр, держись подальше от меня.

Флетчер притворно вздохнул. 

— Вот так и закончилась наша любовь. Из-за каких-то блох. А я думал, наши чувства сильны, как у Ромео и Джульетты. 

— У Ромео и Джульетты не было блох. 

— В шестнадцатом веке? Еще как были, просто тогда отношения были выше таких условностей. Что ты, кстати, собираешься с ним делать?

— Постираю, — произнес Рэй. — Потом набью его ватой и зашью обратно.

Он уже собирался пойти кинуть чертову игрушку в стиральную машину, как раздался голос Стива:

— А где мифа? 

Тот стоял рядом и смотрел на Рэя глазами, полными надежды и возмущения одновременно.

Рэй деликатно покашлял, оттягивая время.

— Он прилег отдохнуть, — нашелся Флетчер.— Знаешь, дружок, на той скамейке ему было очень холодно и неуютно.

— Я хочу его, — сказал Стив. — Дайте.

— Ну, — продолжил Флетчер, — медведи обычно спят очень чутко. Ты же не хочешь его разбудить?

— Дайте! — повторил Стив. Тут он увидел в руках у Рэя выпотрошенного медведя.

— Мифа! — завопил он. — Дайте!

— Подожди, подожди, — торопливо проговорил Флетчер. — Мишка просто заболел, у него болит животик, и дядя Рэймонд его лечит.

По щекам Стива текли слезы.

— Мой мифа, — повторил он. — Хочу мифу.

Флетчер вздохнул и, наклонившись, подхватил его под мышки и посадил к себе на колени.

— Ты совсем не умеешь обращаться с детьми, — укоризненно сказал он Рэю. 

— Откуда мне знать, — Рэй с трудом заставил себя говорить спокойным тоном, чтобы лишний раз не напугать ребенка, — как с ними обращаться?

Стив, кажется, постепенно успокаивался.

— У меня двое младших братьев, — пояснил Флетчер. — И мне приходилось часто сидеть с ними.

— Вот ты точно не похож на человека, у которого есть дети, — сказал Рэй. — Честно говоря, ты скорее похож на злоумышленника, который ходит по школам и продает им травку.

— Если верить в наследственность, — Флетчер наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец, — этот малыш сам продаст что угодно любому злоумышленнику.

Рэй нахмурился.

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что Микки отошел от дел.

— А еще, — Флетчер скорчил Стиву гримасу, и тот радостно засмеялся, — оба моих брата выросли теми еще мудаками. Если Микки снова решит воспользоваться твоими услугами, можешь так ему и сказать. 

— Микки не знает, что ты здесь.

Флетчер укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Иногда ты бываешь поразительно наивен, любовь моя.

Даже если Микки подозревал, что Флетчер обязательно сюда заявится, — подумал Рэй, — все равно он вряд ли ожидал настолько активного участия. Или надеялся, что Рэй сможет обуздать неуемную энергию Флетчера, погасить ее, как вода гасит опущенную в стакан зажженную спичку. 

Рэй никогда не ассоциировал себя с водой.

— Я пойду, положу медведя в стирку. Думаю, до приезда Микки успею его реанимировать, — сказал он.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Стив наносит ответный удар, Рэй работает, а Флетчер не двигается с места

Спроси кто Флетчера, он вовсе не считал, что это его вина, или, тем более, Рэймонда. Просто так сложилось. Возможно, дело в том, что они неправильно друг друга поняли. Он не то чтобы много говорил о своем детстве — вполне вероятно, что после рассказов о воспитании братьев Рэймонд представил идиллическую картину, где он, Флетчер, в костюме горничной возится с двумя замечательными карапузами, хотя в реальности они спали втроем на одном зассанном матрасе, и большая часть воспитания заключалась в том, чтобы не дать мелким закончить свой жизненный путь досрочно, оттаскивая их попеременно от окна, от розеток и от раскиданных по кухне спичек. А Рэймонд решил, что он дипломированная нянька со стажем, на него можно положиться. Или настолько ответственно отнесся к набиванию нового блохастого друга ватой, — как относился абсолютно к любой работе, — что отвлекся собственно от пиздюка. 

Или ему действительно понравилось, и он открыл в себе талант к рукоделию. Ничего плохого, если задуматься — когда значительную часть жизни разгребаешь грязное белье Микки Пирсона, а потом резко возвращаешься с кривой дорожки обратно на прямую и широкую, полную дурацких совещаний и переработок, определенно нужно как-то расслабляться. Рукоделие — это хотя бы не так отвратительно, как, например, гольф. А Рэймонду часто нравились довольно специфические вещи. Взять хотя бы тот раз, когда они закинулись экстази — Флетчер рассчитывал, что потом неделю не сможет ходить, а в итоге Рэймонд всю ночь любовно гладил столешницу и повторял: «Нет, ты посмотри, какая она красивая». Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в том, что они оба просто устали. Однажды Флетчер был на лекции по содержанию диких животных в неволе. Для того, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, нужен баланс новизны и контроля, говорили там. Если каждый день будет похож на предыдущий, животное загнется от тоски, а если постоянно помещать его в новые условия — ебанется от стресса. Так вот, их баланс новизны и контроля сегодня пошел по пизде.

Еще на лекции рассказывали историю про какого-то то ли суслика, то ли шиншиллу, то ли хомячка, который все время прятался в углу клетки. Добрые работники зоопарка убрали оттуда все предметы, чтобы посетители хоть изредка могли его увидеть. Но это не помогло, потому что хомячок жил в павильоне для ночных животных и к тому же неизменно выбирал самые темные места своего обиталища. А потом хомячку сделали домик, где он мог спокойно прятаться — после чего он почувствовал себя куда комфортнее и даже начал выходить к посетителям. Какой интерес смотреть на хомячка, или даже шиншиллу, Флетчер не знал, но история ему понравилась и, откровенно говоря, впоследствии весьма помогла в жизни и отношениях, пусть это и звучало просто ужасно. С другой стороны, любовь — это поле боя, а на войне все средства хороши. Даже истории про содержание шиншилл в неволе.

Так вот, они оба просто устали. Да, кому-то показалось бы, что сидеть с пиздюком куда проще, чем лежать где-нибудь в кустах, выжидая, пока объект покажется на горизонте, и не имея возможности даже поссать. Но это было привычное и любимое дерьмо, а то дерьмо, которое происходило с ними прямо сейчас, было максимально непривычным — чего уж говорить о любви. Поэтому да, они оба отвлеклись, а история Рэймонда, пострадавшего от детского пюре, уже вылетела из головы, вытесненная последующими событиями. И Рэймонд, вместо того, чтобы усадить пиздюка за стол, предварительно обклеив кухню целлофаном, как ебаный Декстер, просто махнул рукой — мол, налей ему, пожалуйста, морс, он пить хочет. Флетчер морс, конечно, налил, пиздюк радостно взял его в свои пиздючьи ручки, а дальше все было как в замедленной съемке — пиздюк повернулся к нему, стакан накренился, и через минуту на диване расплылось пятно.

От старого дивана, кожаного, Рэймонд избавился по причинам, о которых Флетчер не любил вспоминать — но с ним бы такой проблемы, конечно, не случилось бы.

Флетчер опасливо поднял взгляд — Рэймонд продолжал зашивать медведя. Случившейся катастрофы он, кажется, не заметил — или мешки под глазами плохо влияли на зрение. Увидь он пятно, наверняка расстроился бы — он вообще слишком трепетно относился ко всякой мебели и прочим предметам интерьера, хотя вообще-то это диван был создан для человека, а не человек для дивана. Флетчер вздохнул, еще раз посмотрел на Рэя и принял единственно верное в данной ситуации решение.

Он приподнялся и пересел ровнехонько на пятно.

— Ну, дружок, — тихо сказал он пиздюку, — мы с тобой теперь соучастники преступления.

***

Не покидать дивана оказалось проще, чем он опасался.

Пиздюк смотрел, как загипнотизированный, очередной ебанутый мультфильм — на этот раз про уток, которые не могли построить дом, потому что от жары их крылья стали мокрыми и кирпичи выскальзывали из них. Рэймонд, закончивший наконец-то медвежью реанимацию, что-то доделывал по работе. Выражение на его лице было одновременно хищным и бесконечно счастливым. Флетчер открыл на телефоне очередную ссылку под названием «Как отстирать пятно от морса». За последние пятнадцать минут он узнал, что в борьбе с пятном можно использовать соль, лимонную кислоту, яйца и йогурт. Теперь к этому списку добавился еще и уксус. Флетчер представил, как вываливает все это на диван, и ему стало дурно.

— Микки и Розалинд приедут через двадцать минут, — сказал Рэймонд. — Помоги мне собрать его вещи. 

Флетчер крякнул.

— Я бы с радостью. Но у меня что-то, — он кашлянул, — свело поясницу.

— О, — произнес Рэймонд и посмотрел полным сочувствия взглядом, каким смотрел бы, наверное, на самого старого и несчастного пса в приюте. — Обезболивающее? 

— Ты такой заботливый, любовь моя. Но нет, спасибо.

Взгляд Рэймонда сделался из сочувствующего подозрительным.

— С каких это пор ты стал противником медицины?

— У меня от них печень болит, — нашелся Флетчер и тут же ощутил себя дряхлым стариком, хотя на самом деле ничего у него не болело и максимум, что беспокоило — мокрые штаны на заднице.

— Ладно. — Рэймонд пожал плечами. 

Флетчер натянул на лицо улыбку и попытался вспомнить, были ли в холодильнике йогурт и уксус — и как бы отправить Рэймонда куда-нибудь в спальню, желательно на подольше. 

— Ты не обидишься, если я не выйду помахать семейству Пирсонов? — спросил он. — А то, сам понимаешь, мы с ними не то чтобы добрые друзья.

— Почему-то раньше тебя это не смущало.

— Умный человек знает, когда вовремя остановиться, — ответил Флетчер.

За последние года три он не только остался в живых после истории с Бергером и русскими, но и успел пару раз поработать на Микки — и они вроде как были вполне довольны друг другом. А потом Флетчер совершил свой феерический выход из шкафа — в прямом и переносном смысле, вывалился оттуда в одном тренче Рэймонда на голое тело. Он честно старался не шуметь и вести себя как можно тише, проклиная Микки, решившего заехать без предупреждения, исключительно про себя — но потом перья непонятно что забывшего в шкафу боа попали ему в нос, он чихнул, через секунду услышал щелчок предохранителя, грохот, и решил, что дальше скрываться опасно для жизни. Микки уехал почти что сразу же, даже извинился — а вот Рэймонд, которому пришлось выбить у босса из рук пистолет, был в ярости. Флетчер попытался было разрядить обстановку, пошутить, что не знал, что в шкафу у него висит карнавальный костюм. Рэймонд ответил, что у него, Флетчера, костюм ебаного мудака на каждый день, и выгнал, не дав даже одеться. После этого они, конечно, помирились — а Микки начал с удивительной настойчивостью звать Флетчера в гости. Флетчер был уверен, что зовут его исключительно в качестве основного блюда на обед, и приглашения принимать отказывался.

Про боа он на всякий случай больше не заговаривал.

Первое, что сделал Флетчер, когда Рэймонд вышел из дома с пиздюком наперевес — совершил стратегический забег до туалета и к холодильнику. В холодильнике уксуса не оказалось, а весь имеющийся йогурт ожидаемо был безлактозным. Флетчер на всякий случай проверил каждую бутылку, вдруг Рэймонд ошибся при покупке — и чуть не пропустил момент, когда хлопнула входная дверь.

Стратегически выйти покурить он не успел. 

— Мне надо выпить, — сообщил Рэймонд. — Работы по горло, а я провозился с этим ебучим медведем.

— Эй, не оскорбляй моего тезку, — делано возмутился Флетчер. — И вообще, ты же взял выходной.

Вместо ответа Рэймонд скривился.

— Ладно-ладно, я помню, мистер Смит, как всегда, должен спасти этот мир.

— Иди к черту. Налить тебе?

— А ты помнишь, чтобы я когда-то отказывался?

Второй стакан Рэймонд поставил на противоположный конец стола — и Флетчер почувствовал себя тиранозавром Рексом с ужасно короткими руками.

Курить хотелось немилосердно.

— Ты не находишь, что сегодня наши отношения вышли на новый уровень?

Рэймонд посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что мы должны кого-нибудь усыновить, я засуну тебя в мясорубку.

— Вообще-то я всего лишь хотел спросить, что, может быть, ты разрешишь мне курить в доме?

— Мы уже говорили об этом. И о том, что дело не в отношениях — тоже.

Лед в виски таял, меняя цвет напитка с благородно-коричневого на грязно-желтый.

— Печень. — Флетчер изобразил страдальческую гримасу, когда Рэймонд вопросительно потряс стакан. — Совсем про нее забыл. 

Виски отправилось в раковину — Флетчер почувствовал, как внутри него что-то умерло.

— Ого, — сказал Рэймонд еще через двадцать минут. — Посмотри, мне кажется, тебе будет интересно. Это про Томпсона. Кажется, у него проблемы.

Томпсон был одним из акционеров «Сноубрук Хэвен», и Флетчер собирал на него компромат месяца, наверное, четыре. Ради этого он даже начал ходить на йогу вместе с его дочерью, что было совершенно ужасно. Йогу Флетчер не любил, а просветленный вид тренера якобы из самой Индии, — который на самом деле родился и всю жизнь прожил в Ислингтоне, — вызывал зубную боль. Последней каплей стал Рэймонд, который почему-то считал, что шутить в самые пикантные моменты их общения про собаку головой вниз — охуенно смешно и остроумно. В общем, проблемам Томпсона Флетчер был только рад.

— Скинь мне ссылку на почту, — произнес он наконец и снова уставился на экран телефона. Почему-то ответа на вопрос, подходит ли безлактозный йогурт для удаления пятен, в интернете не было. 

— Там немного, — сказал Рэймонд. 

— Чтобы не потерять.

Если бы не чертов диван, Флетчер никогда бы этого не сказал. Он сидел бы рядом с Рэймондом, заглядывая в экран ноутбука и предлагая начать письмо со слов «Уважаемые коллеги, будьте добры отсосать», и положил бы ладонь ему на шею, туда, где, если погладить, побегут мурашки. Рэймонд бы хмурился, говорил бы, что он мешает ему работать, но Флетчер знал бы, что ему все это нравится. 

Еще через час Рэймонд наконец-то захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

— Что ж, — сказал он. — Что ты там говорил утром? Кино и массаж? 

Флетчер призвал на помощь все свое мужество.

— Знаешь, — выдавил он, — ты только не пойми меня неправильно. Мне нужно побыть одному. Просто когда я смотрю на детей, я особенно остро ощущаю, что уже не молод.

Лицо Рэймонда приняло какое-то доселе ему незнакомое беспомощное выражение.

— Хочешь, обсудим это? — спросил он. 

— Все хорошо, — произнес Флетчер, чувствуя себя последней скотиной. — Отдыхай, я скоро приду.

Он не знал, что говорить, если Рэймонд все-таки продолжит разговор — но тот, бросив на него еще пару обеспокоенных взглядов, пошел наверх.

Флетчер выждал семь минут и бросился к холодильнику. Вытащил оттуда яйца и йогурт, стараясь не думать о том, что будет, если все эти советы не сработают. Открыл йогурт, зачем-то понюхал.

— Кажется, твоя спина больше не болит, — раздался голос Рэймонда за его спиной. — Да, любовь моя?

Флетчер медленно, не оборачиваясь, поставил бутылку на пол — так, как положил бы заряженный пистолет.

— Господи боже блядь, Флетчер, — продолжил Рэймонд. — Чем тебя не устроил пятновыводитель?

— Ну, — произнес Флетчер. — Я не знаю, где ты его хранишь — а яйца вот они, рядышком.

Рэймонд подошел и уселся рядом с ним прямо на пол.

— И с чего ты вообще решил, что с помощью яиц можно в принципе что-нибудь очистить?

— В интернете так пишут, — Флетчер попытался придать своему лицу самое невинное выражение.

Рэймонд зевнул, потер переносицу под очками и, прислонившись к его плечу, повернул к нему голову. 

— Надо вызвать клининг, — сказал он. 

Флетчер придвинулся ближе, положил руку ему на бедро, провел ладонью выше.

— А как же твоя дзено-уборочная философия? Очищая помещение, очищаешь мысли?

Рэймонд наклонил голову набок, быстро поцеловал его и, практически не отстраняясь, прошептал:

— Иди на хер. Ты посмотрел дома?

— Еще бы. — Флетчер поднял с дивана телефон и разблокировал. — Вот, например.

Брови Рэймонда поползли вверх.

— Серьезно? — спросил он. — А лось тебя не смущает?

По мнению Флетчера, лось, — а точнее, его голова, висевшая аккурат напротив кровати, — был изюминкой дома. В любом помещении — как и в вещи, и в человеке — должно иметься что-то безумное. Что-то, не сразу бросающееся в глаза, заметное только боковым зрением — и оттого запоминающееся.

Хотя лось да, был весьма и весьма заметен.

Рэймонд снова зевнул, потерся щекой о его щеку.

— Этот лось мне будто в душу смотрит, — сообщил он.

— Не беспокойся, — почти промурлыкал Флетчер. — Я сделаю так, что ты забудешь о его существовании.

Завибрировал телефон — кажется, Рэймонда. Он достал его, посмотрел за экран и хмыкнул.

— Розалинд пишет, Стив не хочет ложиться спать. — Он усмехнулся. — Зовет дядю Флетчера.


End file.
